Jamaica Plain Town Hall basement
}} The Jamaica Plain Town Hall basement is a location in Jamaica Plain in 2287. Layout The basement used to be a janitor's area but it was changed into a pre-War cache, two months before the Great War. There are two ways to approach said cache. The left one is simple and requires one to walk through a gas-filled corridor after picking a Master-locked door. The right one is the original entrance covered by dozens of laser tripwires linked to turrets. Directly after the door behind the laser tripwires will be a room with another door with two protectrons at each side of it. In front of them all will be the treasures access terminal, which opens the door, leading to the Treasures exhibit. To the left is a hole in the wall leading to a storage area and the Master-locked door. Behind the treasures access door will be yet another door with a button on a stand in front of it, which opens it, revealing the Treasures exhibit, a small room filled with numerous broken display cases and a raised second half that loops around the middle table and rail. The displays in the treasure room (from left to right on entering) are as follows: * News and literature * Science and medicine * Arts and life * Sports and leisure The central tables on both the upper and lower section of the room are not specifically titled displays. Notable loot Treasures exhibit Central tables * Anchorage veteran's flag * Classroom globe * Dawnshire vase * Holotape instructions * The Treasures of Jamaica Plain * Treasures inventory Arts and life display * Antique pocket watch * Antique silver locket * Colonial vase * Silver hairbrush * Picture frame * Wooden picture frame News and literature display * Jamaica Plain Bicentennial newsTreasures Inventory - News & Literature Display * Folded Boston Bugle * Reporter's camera Science and medicine display * Prototype biometric scanner Sports and Leisure display * 2076 World Series baseball bat * Championship bowling ball * Championship bowling pin * Derby-winning toy car * Youth League baseball * Youth League glove Other loot * Jamaica Plain janitor's ID - On the laser tripwire console. * If all of the laser trip wires defending the Treasures exhibit are disarmed manually the following can be obtained: ** 49 crystal ** 49 fiber optics ** 49 steel Notes The laser tripwires can be re-armed after being disarmed, allowing them to be looted again. Appearances The Jamaica Plain Town Hall basement only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * After all of the laser trip wires have been disarmed, they can be reactivated by pressing the red button at the end of the hall and disarmed again, yielding an infinite amount of materials. They will only reactivate when the door gets closed, so after the second run, you need to press the button twice. ** This bug has been fixed with v1.10.2. ** This bug still works as of v1.10.64. * The turrets may spontaneously activate when disarming one particular laser tripwire, even if none of them have been tripped. This usually results in the player's immediate death. * Despite being able to hack the terminals and choose the 'Activate' option, the two Protectrons guarding the exhibit will not actually activate. Gallery FO4 The Treasures of Jamaica Plain holotape.png|The Treasures of Jamaica Plain, Treasures inventory and the holotape instructions note Jamaica_THB_first_showcase.png|First showcase Jamaica_THB_second_showcase.png|Second showcase Jamaica_THB_third_showcase.png|Third showcase Jamaica_THB_fourth_showcase.png|Fourth showcase Jamaica_THB_fifth_showcase.png|Fifth showcase Fo4 location Jamaica Plain Town hall basement lasers.jpg|Corridor with laser traps Jamaica_TH_treasury.png|Treasury References Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations ru:Подвал мэрии Джамейка-Плейн